1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data storage device carrier assemblies, more particularly, to a data storage device carrier assembly for steadily mounting data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices, such as floppy disk drives or hard disk drives, are usually installed in a computer enclosure. The data storage device carriers are required to securely hold the storage devices and ensure that the storage devices run smoothly. However, because the data storage devices are often very heavy, the data storage device carriers are often deformed after a period of usage. Deformed data storage devices may not hold the storage devices tightly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.